The present disclosure relates to air cleaner arrangements, used for example on vehicles and other equipment. It particularly concerns air cleaners with pulse jet systems, allowing for selected pulse jet cleaning of serviceable filter cartridges therein. This allows for an extended service life of filter cartridge and operating life for the vehicle or other equipment before servicing is needed.
A variety of systems for pulse jet air cleaning are known. Examples described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,285; 5,575,826; 5,683,479, are pulse jet air cleaning systems for vehicles such as the M1 tank. Others described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 6,676,721; 6,872,237; 6,908,494, are pulse jet air cleaner of a media pack useable in heavy duty equipment such as mining equipment or ore haulers. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,285; 5,575,826; 5,683,479 and 6,676,721; 6,872,237; 6,908,494, is incorporated herein by reference. Further examples of such arrangements are described in U.S. Provisional Application 60/666,781, filed Mar. 31, 2005, U.S. Provisional Application 60/678,092, filed May 5, 2005 and PCT Application US 06/12071 filed Mar. 30, 2006, each of these three references being incorporated herein by reference.